Various systems such as navigation tools, advertising, games, social media applications etc. may provide location based services. As an example, a user may provide permission for a particular system or application to receive location data from the user's client computing device in order to utilize the location based services. Some systems may treat location data so that the data is not tied to a particular user and then use aggregated location data to provide better services to the user.